ThunderClan Camp
You have entered the ThunderClan camp. This is a place for ThunderClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Kits Bluemoon's voice sounded from the nursery. "The kits! The kits are coming!" Yewfoot: *sprints in* Now? *sits down and starts licking Bluemoon's ear* Everything will be fine... *grinds teeth nervously* Nightwhisker: I'll fetch Cloudpoppy and Fawnspots. *whispers to Yewfoot* Don't worry Yewfoot, she'll be ok. Fawndapple: -Dashs up with borage and other herbs- Yewfoot: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! THE KITS ARE COMING!! Nightwhisker: Calm down Yewfoot, there is no need to yell... Fawndapple: "Nightwhisker is right, there is no need to yell. I know what I am doing!" She said with an edged tone "Bluemoon,just be calm. It will all be over soon, I bet the kits are going to be beautiful!" Ok, just please hurry up Fawnspots. Yewfoot says, seeming to be controlling his anger. Bluemoon: "Be calm!" Bluemoon snapped. "As if!" (LOL, queens are always snappy when they are kitting.) Yewfoot: Please Bluemoon, calm down. There is no need to be snappy towards Fawnspots, she has done nothing wrong. (lol he just snapped at Fawnspots...) *licks ear* I know our kits will be the most beautiful kits in ThunderClan. Bluemoon: *Flinches as a wave of pain rushes over her.* Yewfoot: You're doing fine! The kits are close! I know it! Fawndapple: -Sooths Bluemoon- Nightwhisker: I'm going to fetch Fresh-kill, Yewfoot, do you want anything? Fawndapple: -Puts paws on Bluemoons stomach lightly- Bluemoon: "Get your paws off!" Bluemoon snapped once again, wracked in pain. Yewfoot: Ok, maybe I should go. *goes to the entrance and watches* Fawnspots: "Ones coming!" Bluemoon: "A tom!" Bluemoon is still hurting, signifing there are more to come. Yewfoot: *cautiously takes a step forward* Great! Everything will be fine! Yewfoot exclaims. Just dont hurt yourself in the process..... He mutters. Fawndapple: "Bluemoon, I think there is 2 more coming." (Later, there are two more kits. Two she-cats, in fact.) Bluemoon: Yewfoot, come look at your kits. (there are 3, a gray-brown tom, a sparkling gray she-cat, and a white and gray she-cat.) Bluemoon: "The gray she-cat will be Dewkit, and the white and gray will be Frostkit." She announces proudly. Yewfoot: They're beautiful. The Brownish-grey tom will be Volekit. Good job, Bluemoon. *Presses muzzle to Bluemoon's* Dewkit: *Mews* Volekit: MEW! Yewfoot: Calm down little one. *pushes Volekit towards his mother for milk* Icestorm: -pads in and gasps as she sees kits- Their adorabe. Congratz, Bluemoon. Frostwing holds head high as he hears the name Frost''kit.(Oops) Nightshine: *is in nursery also* Congratulations! Bluemoon: *Licks Yewfoot's shoulder and closes her eyes.* (We should archieve the previous sections, they take up room.) Dewkit: *Looks up at Yewfoot and tumbles over Frostkit* Bluemoon and the kits: *Sleeping* (XD) Frostwing: Kits... (Bluemoon: ?) Yewfoot: Please Frostwing, she needs her rest. I don't want to be mean, but can you please go away? Nightwhisker: *pads in* Icestorm wants you for a hunting patrol, Frostwing. Dewkit: *pounces on Yewfoot's tail ad snags it in her small teeth.* Yewfoot: *Flips Dewkit onto his back* You're a playful little critter aren't you? Nightwhisker, I think Volekit has found the Fresh-kill pile... Nightwhisker: Oh, great. He mutters. *Dashes outside, grabs Volekit, and sets him down* Volekit: *Tumbles to the nursery* Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew. MEW! Bluemoon: *moves aside and lets Volekit suckle." He's just a bundle of energy. (Icy roleplays frostkit) Dewkit: *discoveres she can unsheate her claws, and pokes Yewfoot.* Yewfoot: Ouch! *Lets Dewkit chase him around then grabs her by the screuff of her neck, and shakes her around gently while watching his brother, Nightwhisker carefully. He's playing badgers and warriors with Dewkit's littermates.* Nightwhisker: Rawr! Volekit: AHHH! *Runs around in a circle until hitting his head on the nursery wall, then wails* WAAAAAHHHHHH! Bluemoon: *picks Volekit up by the scruff and takes him over to her nest. She sets him down and starts licking his head fiercely.* Yewfoot: *Takes Nightwhisker outside* *Yelling can be heard* WHY------DON'T------ VOLEKIT COULD--------- AUGHHHHH------ JUST GO! Volekit: *pulls away from Bluemoon and steps outside* Mew? Yewfoot: *picks up Volekit and puts by Bluemoon, then storms off to the Warrior's den.* Bluemoon: *looks puzzled at the warrior's den. She wishes she could go and talk with yewfoot, but she can't leave the kits.* Tigerpaw: *pads in to see his mother and looks at Bluemoon, sees the puzzled look on her face* I'll watch the kits, Bluemoon. Go, see him. Bluemoon: *nods gratefully and runs into the warriors den.* Yewfoot: *sniffs at a half-eaten magpie, then starts to cry, scents Bluemoon, lifts head, but puts it down quickly and curls up into a tight ball* Bluemoon: *Sits down next to Yewmoon and licks his ear.* Yewfoot: *Sits up and pushes magpie to Bluemoon, seems to be cheering up, but then lays down again. He is clearly depressed* Bluemoon: *shakes head.* I'm not hungry. Come on, come see Volekit. He was looking for you when I left. He seems upset.. Oh dear! What are doing here Volekit! you should be in the nursery! Volekit: *staggers then falls down, unmoving* Yewfoot: *Jumps up* NOOO! *Picks up the little kit, and takes him to the medicine den* Yewfoot: *To Bluemoon* He has the scent of crowfood on him. He's not supposed to eat solid foods yet, much less crowfood! Bluemoon: *Jumps up in shock and dashes over to Volekit, and starts to lick his stomach fiercely, trying to help it digest the food so he doesn't choke, or wose.* Volekit: *coughs up a maggot, and then three more* Daddy? Yewfoot: I'm here. *shakes Volekit, then 6 maggots come out of his mouth. He spits, then vomits, indicating the crowfood is no llonger ailing the small kit.* Volekit: That mouse was............................ bad..................................... Frostwing stands in shock Blacktail padded in. Yewfoot: PLease Bluemoon, go to the nursery, I will bring Volekit in a minute... Nightshine watched the kit cough up the crowfood. Nightshine, I don't mean to be bossy, but with my brother's kit's around, being able to eat solid foods, and Voleki, having his er.... adventures..... please will you check the Fresh Kill pile for any more crowfood? *he said through Volekit's Long fur* Nightshine nodded. "Okay," she replied quietly. '''Checking the Fresh-Kill Pile' Nightshine walked over and sniffed at the various pieces of prey. She found one mouse with a few maggots in it and tossed it out of the pile. "It's okay now!" she called out to any nearby cats. Bluemoon: *stumbles towards the nursery, but falls down and lays there.* Category:ThunderClan